Come Down To Me
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Huddy. House wants Cuddy. She's oblivious in her busyness. Angst & Banter.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own House M.D. nor the characters. I don't own "Come Down To Me" by Saving Jane either.**

**Rated M because I don't know how comfortable I feel lowering the rating because of all the sexual references.**

**Author's Note: ****I've seriously been on a Saving Jane kick these last couple of days. Thusly, new fictions have come about. This is one of them. It's a oneshot. And it's sad because I didn't plan to make this one angsty... it just happened.**

* * *

**Words fall out of my mouth   
And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying  
 Everybody wants your time**

"Dr. Cuddy!" House strolled down the hallway, trailing after an occupied Cuddy. "Good morning! Have any good sex last night?"

Cuddy spun around and shot him a look at the volume of his voice. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Ouch, that hurts." He placed a hand over his heart.

"Shut up," Cuddy told him. "No. Go away instead."

"I thought we were BFF's forever, man," House told her in a whine.

Cuddy stared at him as if he was crazy. House gave her a shrug in return. Cuddy shook her head and took off, opening the chart in her hand. House limped after her.

"I'll make you do double Clinic duty today if you don't go away right now," Cuddy warned, not looking up at him.

"That hardly seems fair," House replied, drawing his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy muttered.

"I _love_ Clinic duty," House told her.

Cuddy shook her head slightly, distracted by the chart in her hands. "Then... if you don't go away right now, I'm removing your Clinic duty."

"Promise?" House asked.

Cuddy stopped and looked up from the chart. "Wait, what?"

House smirked. "Distracted, Cuddy?"

"What did I just say you could do?" Cuddy asked him cautiously.

"Serenade you." House shrugged. "After we have sex."

Cuddy glared. "Go away."

"That's not a very nice way to treat your BFF," House replied with a frown.

"You find sick pleasure in harassing me, don't you?" Cuddy took off again, not waiting for a response.

"'Course not!" House called after her before following her again.

Cuddy stopped suddenly, brow furrowed, as she flipped through a few pages in the chart. House watched her, wanting Cuddy to continue to talk to him and give him reason to stay there. Finally, Cuddy brought her eyes to him.

"You're still here?" she asked.

"Waiting for the sex details," House said. "Figured you were just being shy."

"House." Cuddy paused a moment, trying to find the right words. "Get a life."

Cuddy turned from him and entered the hospital room she was standing outside of. House kept his eyes on her, staring at her through the glass. A tight smile formed on his face and he limped away.

**I'm just dreaming out loud   
I can't have you for mine and I know it  
 I just wanna watch you shine**

"Are you tempting me on purpose?"

Cuddy stopped and turned. She looked to the source of the familiar voice in confusion.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"No," he took a limping step towards her. "I'm talking to the other five foot six Jew with her breasts nearly popping from her blouse."

Cuddy shook her head and continued down the hallway. "I don't have time today to-"

"You should have thought about that when you were slipping revealing clothes over your lacy red thong and matching bra," House replied, raising his voice.

Cuddy stopped and turned. "Okay. What?"

"Huh?" House moved towards her with his exaggerated question and leaned his ear close to her.

Cuddy pushed him back with her hand. "What do you want?"

"Well, it involves me," House raised his eyes to the ceiling as he though it over. "And well, _you_, and a dark office or closet, some duct tape, a nice, tight-"

"House," the warning in her tone made a smirk form on his face.

"You asked what I wanted." He gave her an innocent shrug.

Cuddy leaned into him. "And you can't always get what you want."

"Your wit astounds me," he replied, leaning in as well.

She straightened her shoulders, raising her chin. "Just taking after your fine example, Dr. House."

With that, Cuddy turned and walked away, leaving House staring after her, his eyes on her lower half. She turned the corner and was gone while he was left feeling as if he should have chased after her.

**Here I'm thinking I'm sly   
Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe  
 You're thinking what I'm thinking too**

"Oh,_ God_." Cuddy sat at her desk, her eyes on the figure entering her office. "Don't you have _anything_ better to do?"

"Like... Wilson?" House suggested.

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "What?"

"Joke," House offered.

"Oh." Cuddy shook her head and looked down at the large stack of paperwork on her desk.

"So..." House stepped further into the room. "Sex alone or with multiple partners tonight?"

"You're so preoccupied with my sex life, I'm under the impression that _you_ have none," Cuddy told him in a low tone, not looking up.

"That wasn't an answer to my question." House sized her up.

Cuddy raised her head. "That wasn't a response to my answer."

"That wasn't an answer," House repeated and sat himself across from her desk. "Besides, I pay good money for my sex."

"Of course you do." Cuddy rolled her eyes and then went back to her work.

"You don't?" House played up his shock.

Cuddy let out a sigh and shuffled through a few pieces of paper. "I don't pay people to have sex with me."

"Oh, right," House agreed. "_You're_ the one getting paid."

Cuddy stopped working and placed her hands on her desk. She looked up at House. "You've been on my case for the past two days. What did I do or what do you want?"

"I already told you what I wanted," House replied.

"Is there something going on?" Cuddy asked. "Did you hide a camera in my office?"

"Or you're paranoid?" House suggested.

She eyed him up, eyebrows drawn together. Cuddy didn't believe that he wasn't up to something. House stared back at her, watching her as well.

"Really..." Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." House shook his head, his guard down.

Cuddy was ready to counter his response when she caught the look on his face. His defenseless look. Cuddy didn't see it often, which was why it always stuck out like a sore thumb to her. She began to wonder what this had all been about and what she had really missed the last few days.

"Come over to my house tonight," he told her.

"I can't," she immediately replied. "Busy."

"No, you're not." He frowned.

"I'll... I'll see what I can do."

House stood and lingered for a moment. Cuddy diverted her eyes, telling herself that she couldn't very well go to his house tonight. When she looked back up, she caught the sight of his backside as he left her office.

**And I wish that I could make you see   
This is where you ought to be  
 Come down to me**

"Mistake!"

Cuddy paced next to the bed, a thin sheet wrapped around her naked body. Her hair was a mess and her head was pounding. House set his Vicodin bottle on the night stand and stared at Cuddy.

"Well, that's not very-"

"Ooooh," she whined against her headache and slid on her panties before snapping on her bra with her back to him. "Drunken mistake."

"Cuddy-"

Cuddy swiped her shirt from the floor and stood up right. She placed a soft hand against her forehead. "Oh, hangover."

"This is going to be a very long morning, isn't it?" he asked.

"What?" Cuddy looked to the bed.

House raised an eyebrow. "I have your attention now?"

"I need my clothes," Cuddy said and scanned the floor for more of her items.

"Cuddy-" House tried again.

"Where're my pants?" She whipped her head in his direction.

"You weren't wearing pants," he told her.

"I meant skirt," she flustered.

"Lisa." House watched her.

"No." Cuddy pointed a finger at him. "_This_ didn't happen."

"_No_." He smiled. "It definitely _did_. I didn't know you could scream that loud."

Cuddy frowned. "I don't scre- no. No, House, this didn't happen." She turned from him and began looking around the room again. "Where is my damn skirt?"

"I don't know." House sat up and shrugged. "If it didn't happen, then I never took your skirt off and tossed it..."

"Where," she faced him and demanded.

He shrugged.

"I need to get out of here!" Cuddy exclaimed, not wanting to play his games. "I have to go home and shower, then go to work. I have a meeting at nine and I need my skirt in order to get home or else I'm going to be late for work. And I have to-"

"Cuddy, calm down." House couldn't listen to her whine anymore. "Your skirt's wedged between the bed and night stand."

Cuddy stared at him and then retrieved her skirt from the said location. She hurriedly put it on, almost tripping on it in the process. House slid across the bed and grabbed onto her arm. He pulled her to the bed.

"House, stop!" Cuddy told him and removed herself from his bed.

"Just wait a second," he told her. "You're in such a rush-"

"Well, what did you-" Cuddy began.

"-to get out of here when-" he continued.

"-really expect I would do-" she ignored him.

"-I only wanted-"

"-after having sex-"

"-to talk-"

"-with you," they both finished together.

Cuddy stared in confusion while House remained calm, both missing what the other had said.

"You want to go?" House asked her. "Fine. Go."

Cuddy noted that same defeated look was on House's face again. The look that got them to end up in bed together in the first place. Cuddy sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What?" she asked him calmly.

"You'll be late for work," he said. "I'll tell you later."

Cuddy nodded, but knew they wouldn't bring it up again. At least, not in the near future. "Okay."

As Cuddy finished dressing, House let himself out of his room and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He slammed the door, making Cuddy stop momentarily. Once she was fully dressed, she walked down the hallway and stopped outside of the bathroom.

She opened her mouth and hesitated. Then, she raised a hand to knock, but held herself back. House stood on the other side of the door, sensing her presence in the hall. He also felt the absence of her presence the moment she left without saying a word.


End file.
